


From the Ashes, To the Earth

by Unfried_Mouth_Wheat



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: ... - Freeform, Childhood Sweethearts, Day 6: Family, Jet's mother!!!!!, Jetko Renaissance Week, M/M, the, the one who didn't try to drown him, yeah - Freeform, yeeeeeeee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfried_Mouth_Wheat/pseuds/Unfried_Mouth_Wheat
Summary: Zuko hates his new neighbor
Relationships: Jet/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20
Collections: Jetko Renaissance Week





	From the Ashes, To the Earth

"I HATE HIM!" Zuko yelled once they got inside the little house. 

"What? Who?" Ursa asked, carefully putting down Azula who was squirming to get out of her mother's grasp.

"That stupid dumb awful peasant kid!" He replied, kicking at the floor. His mother's face hardened a tad.

"Zuko, that's no way to talk about our new neighbors! Remember, they're the one's who are letting us stay here! If it wasn't for them, we wouldn't be here." She said, walking around the small building. 

"You mean her." Azula corrected, a sly look on her face. "Zuzu's right. The boy didn't do anything. It was the lady." Ursa sighed. Zuko wasn't used to Azula siding with him, but they were starting a new life here he supposed. Maybe that meant a new Azula. 

He...he didn't like at idea. Azula was fine as is. Ursa turned to face her children.

"Alright, maybe he didn't really help, but still. We need to be polite to these people." Zuko wanted to counter that while she was having a nice little chat with the woman, that boy was making faces, but he didn't. He had learned to be quiet when he wanted to say something. Ursa turned back to the small room. "I suppose it isn't what we're used to, but it's not that bad..." She said, clearly referring to the place they would be living in.

"It stinks." Azula said flatly.

•••

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!" The boy continued to repeat. Zuko was doing his best to not grace this peasant with his royal response. It was very difficult. "Hey! Hey! Hey!" He lost his control.

"What? What do you want?" He yelled. The boy giggled at his outrage.

"Uh, your name you big dummy." He said, a smirk on his face and- What was he doing with his eyebrows? The other stated laughing and Zuko realized that he had said that out loud. His face flushed as tried to storm away. "No, no, wait! Hold up! Please!" The boy cried, chasing after him.

Zuko started to run, and the other followed suite. He thought it was funny. He only stopped when he got to the edge of the village. He was smiling when he looked behind him and saw that the other kid was still following. His smile fell when the other collapse, the start of a coughing fit clear. He ran to him, apologies running freely from his mouth.

•••

"You're fine now, you can walk by yourself!" He complained loudly. The boy, Jet, only shifted in his spot on Zuko's back.

"I dunno, Li. I think I'm gonna start, ack ack, coughing again." He joked. Zuko bristled. Jet had guilted him into carrying him back to his house. 

"That's not funny." He mumbled. He had never been more happy to see a stupid little cottage then now. His legs had never worked more in his life. (That was a lie. Father always made him train so much that some days his legs would cramp up entirely, and he'd be stuck laying in bed.) He sped up so he could get the other off his back as soon as possible. When they made it to the doorstep, jet slid down.

"Hey, you said that that wasn't funny, right?" He asked. Years of living with Azula had trained Zuko to recognize that little glint in the eye that meant someone was planning something. 

"Yes." He answered cautiously. Jet smiled widely.

"Then you're gonna find this hilarious." He said. Before Zuko knew what was going on, Jet was pecking him on the cheek. "See'ya, Li!" He laughed before running into his house. Zuko stood there for about a minute before everything registered. He quickly ran into his own house, yelling as loudly as he could.

"I LOVE HIM!"


End file.
